


yangachi // 양아치

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, Highschool sex, M/M, School Uniforms, Smoking, Smut, top!jw + bttm!hoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Sunghoon and Jungwon are school bullies or “양아치”. Jay is another student who gets sucked into another unfortunate situation.This is an illustrated webtoon/comic in English, a Korean version is linked too.ao3 for comics sucks xd
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	yangachi // 양아치

If you would like seamless scrolling pls read here:

  * [ [ENG] ](https://privatter.net/p/7029131)
  * [ [KOR] ](https://privatter.net/p/7029161)



This is the context of the webtoon please read to get an idea of what it’s about before proceeding :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

### yangachi

##### english vers.

.

.

.

### yangachi

##### english vers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end hope y’all enjoyed it :)  
> This is my first webtoon/comic on ao3, being a little experimental about it. Feedback is, as always, appreciated! <3  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
